The Phoenix
by creative-musings
Summary: 10 years later...Annabeth and Percy are living happily together. They know that they'll face everything together, but what if they aren't?
1. A Surprise

**A/N: Hello, fangirls! I'm co-writing this story with my sister (who forgot her username). So, credit goes to her ****_and_**** me. The entire story will be in Percy's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm so happy that everything has been alright for a change. No monsters, no quests. Just me and Annabeth. She moved in with me, despite the fact that we're just dating. That's okay, though. We're pretty much in love with each other.

Life has been pretty quiet without any distractions. But you know what? That's the way I like it. We live in a little in a small apartment in Greenwich Village, where we spend our days walking in the park and talking about anything that comes to mind. Washington Square is our favorite, and we often sit by the Tuckahoe arch. Sometimes a graduate of New York University plays the piano there, which always sets the mood.

**'tis a page break. 'tis a page break. 'tis a page break. 'tis a page break. 'tis a page break. 'tis a page break. 'tis a page break. 'tis a page break.**

"Percy!" Annabeth calls. I approach her from behind and wrap my arms around her waist.

"What, wise girl?"

"We need to talk."

"About _what_?"

"About _us_, seaweed brain."

"Okay...what's up?"

"So we've determined that as long as we stay the way we are, we're going to get married."

"Yeah. So what's your question?"

"So do you want to stay here or leave?" She gives me a look that I know so well. After knowing a girl for ten years, she becomes very predictable.

The question makes me think. Do I want to stay here, where I grew up and went to private school? Or do I want to leave behind all of those memories in search of a new beginning? I realize that I don't know what I want. The only thing I know is that I want to be with Annabeth, but that will happen regardless of what happens.

"Do you even know what you want?" Annabeth raises her eyebrow. I find a sudden interest in the carpet on the floor.

"Not particularly..." My voice trails off and I know I sound weak. But at least I'm acknowledging that I have no clue.

"Didn't think so." She crosses her arms. "Well, I don't want to stay here. I mean...I will, but if we get married-"

"_When_ we get married," I correct her.

"Right. _When_ we get married, I don't want to stay in the city." I sigh. _Suburbia._ I understand what she means, though. I don't really want to raise my kids here, either. I want some extra room, too. Maybe even a pool in the backyard!

No, a pool probably wouldn't be the greatest idea.

"I'm going for a walk. See you later." I walk out the door and softly hum. My mind wanders as I leave the stuffy apartment for crowded streets.

* * *

My cell phone rings, and I know it's Annabeth. I've been walking for four hours, and haven't done anything. It's just been aimless walking.

But it isn't Annabeth.

"Hi, Mr. Jackson. This is Mrs. Miller. I work at Columbia University Medical Center. I called to inform you that Annabeth Chase has been hospitalized."


	2. A Visit

**A/N: Hi guys! So, here's chapter two. Anyway, my username is simply-fangirling, so I'll start uploading stories. Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

My mind freezes. This can't be happening. "Well, what's wrong with her?" I say.

"We don't know yet." Nurse Miller says. "I'm very sorry, but if you come to the hospital, you can visit."

"I'll be right there," I say.

I eagerly run out of the park and go to the hospital. When I get there, I ask for Annabeth Chase.

"Second floor, room 7A" The secretary says. I rush into the elevator and push the button for the second floor. The elevator seems to be very slow. Finally, the doors open. I quickly walk out and find her room. When I walk in, she is laying down on her bed.

"Hey. How are you?" I say softly.

She answers in a horse voice, "I'm fine."

"No you aren't." I reply. I walk over and take the vacant seat next to her bed.

"No, I really am! You don't have to be here," she says.

"Why would I leave? You'd do the same for me." I answer.

"Excuse me, sir, but you're going to have to leave. The doctor needs to run some tests," Mrs. Miller says as she walks in the room.

"Can't I stay here?" I ask, my voice quivering in concern.

The nurse looks at me with sympathy. "I'm very sorry, it's just not allowed. Go home and get some rest." I don't know how she expects me to relax for just a moment. I kiss Annabeth on the head.

"It's going to be all right, I promise. I'd never let anything bad happen to you," I whisper in her ear.

"I know. I have complete faith in you," She whispers back. My eyes well up with tears as I leave the room.

I walk home, bumping into several people as I walk. I open the door into my apartment and lay face down on my couch. After a while, I get up and pull out an unused box of Marlboro cigarettes. I light it and puff. Before long, the entire box is gone.


	3. A Spiral

**A/N: Fun fact: I thought this entire story up with my sister this morning as we took a walk around my neighborhood.**

* * *

Distraught, I rush to the nearest drug store, careful to keep my phone with me at all times. The man behind the counter gives me a strange look, and I know I look weird. My hair isn't combed and my jeans are dirty. Looks haven't been prioritized these past few hours.

"I need three packs of Marlboros," I say with urgency.

"I'll need some ID," the man says. I hand him my driver's license and he looks at me carefully. "_Three_ packs?"

"Yeah. Three packs. Problem?" I'm not really an edgy person, but it isn't surprising that I don't feel like myself today.

"No, not at all." The man unlocks a glass case that's behind him and takes out three packs. "Here you go, that will be $33.99."

"Are you serious?"

"$33.99 or leave."

"Of course. $33.99," I say nervously. I slide him the money and he shoves me a plastic bag with a smiley face and the cliched "Have a nice day!" The man doesn't say anything, and neither do I. I just leave the store abruptly, pull out a Bic lighter, and begin smoking immediately. A few pedestrians give me dirty looks, but that's their problem, not mine.

When my apartment building is in view, my pace quickens. I just need to be alone and try to calm down, even though it's pretty obvious that that won't happen.

I turn on the television and try to find something that will get my mind off of Annabeth. Unfortunately, the only things are romantic comedies and PBS sitcoms that I have no intention of watching. The only show I consider is NOVA, Annabeth's favorite. The narrator rambles about photosynthesis, but I don't know why I turned that show on. It'll only remind me of Annabeth, and since when have I been interested in science?

The only thing I can think of is to smoke, which really isn't a good idea. I can still see the police officer strutting into my classroom and talking about the dangers of smoking.

You know what? The danger is very appealing.

* * *

The phone's obnoxious ring awakens me from my nap. I stumble to the phone.

"Hello?" My voice is groggy.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson?"

"That's me!" I say. Suddenly I realize that this could be for Annabeth.

"This is Nurse Miller from the hospital." Her voice is quiet and unsure.

"What? Does Annabeth need me? Can I bring her home?" If she's ready to be brought home, I'll need to really Febreeze this place.

"We need you to come over to the hospital as soon as possible, preferably now."

"What's wrong?" My voice cracks.

"That's the thing, Mr. Jackson. We don't know. She can't even stand up, and her future is bleak. I'm sorry, but her heartbeat has slowed down substantially."

"Yes, of course. I'll be right down. Is there anything she needs? Can I talk to her?"

"She doesn't have the energy to speak. Please, come immediately." I hang up the phone and run out of the apartment building. I can't think straight and my heart races.

I push open the hospital doors and run into the elevator. I push the button for floor two.

"Come on already!" I say. I know that it won't speed up the elevator, but I can't help but be nervous. When the doors open, I sprint down to her room.

"Mrs. Miller?" She isn't in the room. I sit in the chair next to Annabeth's bed and hold her hand.

"It'll be okay, Annabeth. I know it will." But I don't know it will.

I feel her body go completely stiff, and her heartbeat is nonexistent. A mere straight line on the screen.


End file.
